Obession
by megamatt09
Summary: Harry visits a psychiatrist about his kleptomania. Slight crack. Rated for content. One Shot.


Harry Potter walked down the hallway towards the office with a frown on his face. To be blunt, he had some misgivings about this, but he understood his life had left him a hurricane mentally and emotionally. He would be blind to denial that.

The truth did in fact set a person free after all. The young man raised his hand and knocked on the office door.

"Come in!" a bubbly voice called from the other end of the doorway.

Harry thought that his psychiatrist sounded a bit chipper, almost like she should be on the one who was on the couch, instead of him. He shook his head in response and gave a lengthy sigh.

He entered the room and could see the woman who partially sat in the shadows. She wore a pair of eye glasses and had her hair tied back. She wore a conservative female business suit and she crossed her legs.

"Mr. Potter, it's a pleasure to meet you," she said in excitement. She got up to her feet, revealing her hair tied back behind her back in a ponytail. She reached forward and shook his hand. "If you can get on the couch, then we can get going."

"Yes, indeed," Harry said. He had heard that statement from numerous women, at least five today, although it had not been in this particular context.

"I read your file and I find it to be very interesting, you've lived a hard life, you've died and come back to life at least two or three times?" she asked.

"At least," Harry confirmed towards her. If he had to be perfectly honest, it was hard to keep track any more.

"Fascinating, that must be interesting," she commented in an excited voice. She scratched a note on the piece of paper. "And you went to a boarding school…that has an emphasis on medieval culture and the theory of magic?"

"Yes," Harry answered her.

"Have you learned any magic?" she asked.

"Yes, a bit here and there," Harry replied to her with a smile. He watched her cross her legs, showing her stocking clad legs. He smiled.

"Well, isn't that something?" she asked, jotting down a few notes. "You seem to be mostly normal. Sure we all have our quirks, but you're one of the far more stable people who have walked towards this door. But yet, you are here."

"Just making sure that I'm clear about everything," Harry said. "Sometimes the most insane people do seem completely normal at the time."

"Right," she agreed. "Perhaps if we can go back into your childhood, you might be able to determine the source of the problem."

"Well, that's a long and dark road," Harry answered. "My aunt and uncle didn't quite like me. They decided that I should spend the first ten years of darkness, in the cupboard underneath the stairs. They used me as slave labor and caused me to do all of the chores, including cooking. And already I seem like the beginning backstory for some comic book villain."

"Do you feel any resentment?" she asked.

"Well, they're disgraced and poor, and I'm rich and famous and beloved by dozens of women," Harry said. "Would you resent them? Karma is quite the bitch, isn't she?"

"Some might not believe in Karma," the psychiatrist commented. "But you state that you are beloved by dozens of women."

"Well, yes, I am," Harry answered her. "That might actually be the problem."

"You aren't able to find a stable relationship?" the woman asked.

"Oh, no, I've got plenty of stable relationships," Harry corrected her. "Granted, there are some that I have to keep on a bit of a tight leash. Some of them get off on such a thing, wouldn't you believe it?"

"Trust me, Harry, mind if I call you Harry?" the woman asked.

"Not at all, Doc," Harry told her.

"Harry, trust me when I say, there's nothing that I wouldn't believe," she answered. She looked at him. "But, what is…."

"Well, you see, I have a compulsion," Harry told her. He was completely stone cold serious. "I'm a hoarder."

"You're a hoarder?" she asked him.

"Yes, I'm a hoarder," Harry confirmed to her. "I collect numerous women and bed them."

"So, do you add them to your harem?" the woman asked.

"They don't like to be called a harem, they are part of a collective, it's a magical union where we draw strength of other," Harry said. "I see the other men around me. I've never really connected with them, because all I see is another inadequate man who leaves some poor girl unsatisfied. I have to save them. If I didn't save them, they would not be able to feel the satisfaction of someone who can really give them what they crave."

"You do seem to be think a lot of yourself," his therapist commented.

"I am a bit narcissistic, but the problem is that I can back it up when needed," Harry answered.

"But, do the women have any problem with this?" she asked.

"Some question it at first, but when they realize the benefits of it, they are all for it," Harry told her. He sat up and smiled, looking at the therapist. "They are left smiling and satisfied."

"That sounds like a bit of a cult, doesn't it?" the therapist asked him.

"Some of the women can be a bit fanatical with their devotion to me, yes," Harry said. "A lot of them have a few issues. Not as many as I do, but they have a few. It's a support network. Lots of people to help you through some tough times, lots of sex, lots of mindless orgies. Orgies that come on for hours, until they're screaming that they want more and I give it more."

The therapist looked a bit distracted. She was subconsciously rubbing her breast through her top and not even realizing it. Her breathing got extremely heavy.

"You…..you….you can please them all," she whispered. Shaking her head, and reminding herself to remain professional.

"Yes, I collect them all," Harry said with a smile. "And I take them into my bed. I introduce them to pleasure beyond their wildest dreams."

"Aren't you worried about leaving some females for the other men?" the woman asked. She subconsciously opened her legs and her breathing increased.

"If those little boys can't keep up, then they should step down," Harry said. He placed his hand on her thigh. "Wouldn't you agree?"

"Um….they might not be too happy….that you're stealing all of the women and keeping them for yourself," the doctor whimpered.

"You sound like people on the Internet," Harry said in amusement. "It's not like I'm taking every woman in the world. I'm only taking the best, brightest, and most notable of them. I'm sure they can find someone more attainable if they set their sights lower."

The doctor realized that she was getting closer to Harry without even realizing it. Her knees touched his and her skirt rode up a little bit. It was almost like it was getting shorter because of some wicked and sinful magic.

"Would you like those poor women to suffer?" Harry asked her. "Would you like them to suffer through a marriage or a relationship where they didn't get everything that they deserve? Would you like them to achieve their full potential?"

"Yes, that would be ideal, but…..how can you keep up with all of those women?" she asked. Her buttons loosened on the top of her blouse and she closed her eyes.

"Oh, that's not something that I can explain," Harry said. He placed his hand on her bare thigh when she edged closer to him. "But, I'm sure that I can show you."

Harry pressed his lips against hers with a searing kiss. The woman melted into a kiss, all thoughts of being professional leaving her body.

She came to her senses for a moment. It was hard to believe that she did given how powerful that kiss was.

"We shouldn't do this, Mr. Potter, I'm supposed to help you, with your…problem," she whispered. His hand moved up her skirt and he started to play with her.

"Oh, I disagree," Harry whispered to her. "This is all about, helping you with yours."

"This isn't professional," she whimpered, grinding her hips against him.

"Then why are you humping my hand?" Harry asked her.

"I…..I need this," she begged him. He pulled off her clothes and she wore nothing but a pair of bra and panties. She was completely soaked all the way through.

Her mind was being turned into mush by his touch. The doctor was visited by another thought that rocked her mind. If he could do this with his fingers, what would the main event do to her?

"It's been a long time since anyone has touched you in all of those intimate places?" Harry asked. He started to kiss her on her neck and collarbone. He came entirely close to meeting with her cleavage. "But, I get it, you're a career woman and everyone who tries to get at you, is inadequate."

He finished with her and she nearly slumped off of the couch. He held her around the hips and she felt his bulge grow.

"That can't be real," she whispered.

"Oh, it's three dimensions and takes up space," Harry informed her. "I have to say that it's pretty real."

She felt the area between her legs moisten with desire. Like some spell overtook her, she unbuttoned his pants.

"Last person who doubted me, called me a little boy, and she didn't wake up for five days after I fucked her brains out," Harry whispered. "And now, I'm sure that you want to take a look at it, for scientific purposes."

"I'm not that kind of doctor," the blonde said. She undid his pants and revealed twelve inches of pure manhood sticking out from her.

"You are tonight," he said and her panties were off as quickly as he could be.

She situated herself over him, spreading her legs, and spearing herself down onto him with reckless abandon.

"I don't think that's very professional, either?" Harry groaned when she worked him up and down.

"Just shut up and fuck me…..so we can get to the root, of your problem," she begged.

"I've barely gotten started and you're already gushing. This is going to be fun."

Harry touched her. He seemed to be able to hit all of these sensitive spots. Each time he went deep into her, she thought that she was going to lose it.

"Do you think that you can last all twelve rounds?" he asked her.

"Twelve…..yes….harder," she begged him. She could feel her release hit her slowly. It was almost like he was able to build up anticipation. "So….is this how you get all of those women that you collect in your bed?"

"Well, things are sometimes a bit more subtle, but some of the women that I deal with aren't that subtle," Harry informed her. He grabbed her tight rear and brought her down onto him. Her slick walls caressed him when she bounced up and down. "But, it's fun to make them beg for it, and see how long it takes for them to try and jump me."

The doctor allowed herself to come back to life after the release.

"So, you get off on the power that you have over women as well," she whispered.

"Some of them thing that just because they're on top of the world, they are in control," Harry said, using his hands to roam over her body. "But, just because you're on top, doesn't necessarily mean you're in control?"

She nodded, that was about all that she could do. The pleasure exploded through her body.

"If you have any more questions, I suggest asking them right now," Harry said. "Because, soon, you won't be able to formulate coherent words."

"I think I've got everything, oh god," she whispered to him.

Harry pulled completely out of her and he pushed her down onto the couch.

"Lie down on the couch, and let me work with you," Harry ordered her. He lined himself up with her and they became one.

The doctor's eyes closed when she felt Harry spear into her over and over again. His hands worked over her body. The pure lust that he caused within her made her feel like some kind of craven slut.

That turned her on the fact that he was working her over just like that caused her mind to explode.

"It's obvious that no one who knows what they're doing has been here, so tight, but we can fix that," Harry said. "Are you pleased?"

"Yes….come to the conclusion, that there's no problem, perfectly normal….but we should have repeat sessions….just to be sure," she moaned when he pounded into her hard.

She screamed at the top of her lungs, feeling him enter her. He was extremely close, she could feel it.

How many times did her body explode into orgasmic pleasure? She lost count around the double digits. Her body was shaking and drool came out of her mouth. Her pussy never stopped twitching when he slammed into her.

"I think you should take a sample, doc," Harry whispered to her.

"Not that kind of doctor," she replied, grabbing him and digging her nails into her back.

"Well, today you can be," he smiled when he finished up inside her with several more thrusts.

She realized that she had enough to in him to repopulation an entire village. Thankfully she was on something that would help her combat anything that he gave her.

The doctor was also wet enough to flood a desert as well. She couldn't stop twitching when he pulled out of her.

Harry got dressed. The doctor shakily got up to her feet and put on her clothing.

"So, same time next week?" she asked.

"Yep, I think that we should go over a few more things in the next session," Harry said. He leaned forward, and kissed her on the lips.

She was left in a daze for a second.

"Hey, did you get into character too much?"

"Yes, I did, that was fun though," she replied. "So, I wonder what should we do tomorrow?"

"I have a few ideas," Harry answered to her.

Kara grinned. She could hardly wait.

**End. **


End file.
